fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zumokiworks335/sora achi
WIP Alignment: amoral Name: Sora Achi Origin: crusades of the gods Gender: Male ( originally. could potentially change gender via biomanipulation) Age: 35 Classification: mage Date of Birth: 9/11 Birthplace: Avaglade, Maime Weight: 145 lb Height: 6'0 Likes: exploration, reciving "payment", improvment Dislikes: the notion of good and evil Eye Color: hazel Hair Color: black Hobbies: self debate, reflex on abilites, calculation Values: one's self and property Marital Status: single Status: alive Affiliation: Zaxius Lamarta Sahena Lamiarta Previous Affiliation: N/A Tier: Current Tier of the character (in bold) Powers and Abilities: indominable will [ ] enchantment mastery [ Beauty Inducement, Blessing Manipulation, Buffering, Curse Manipulation, Damage Manipulation, Downgrading, Effect Stacking, Illusion Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mesmerizing Presence, Mental Manipulation, Persuasion, Power Augmentation, Probability Manipulation, Quality Enhancement, Shapeshifting, Spell Casting, Support Powers, Transmutation, Ugliness Inducement, Worthiness Enchantment ] good/evil immunity [ is immune to all things good or evil as well as being immune to evil or good forces, activities, influences and entities granting him immunity to sin, corruption as well as the ability to negate demonic based powers in terms of having evil immunty. and for good immunity the user is immune to perification and attacks with good intent ] illusion immunity, peak human conditions, telekinesis type-2 https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Vector_Manipulation vector manipulation bio manipulation dark arts [ Blood Magic,Conjuration,Demon Summoning,Curse Manipulation,Curse Inducement,Death Magic,Destruction Magic,Elemental Magic,Extrasensory Perception,Flight,Illusionary Magic, Life Magic, Amalgamation, Mutation Inducement, Necromancy, Possession, Ritual Magic, Shapeshifting, Spell Casting, Spell Negation ,Sympathetic Magic, Telekinesis,Telepathy,Teleportation ] light/holy light manipulation absolute cancel [ manipulates a shield that can cancel out absolutly anything] isolation [ Absolute Concealment, Mental Nonexistence, Physical Nonexistence ] spactial - temprol lock space-time mimicry Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold) Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold) Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold) Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold) Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold Note: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks and Techniques -Explaining your characters notable techniques is almost as important as explaining your character’s powers and abilities so this is naturally a requirement. (Note: Notable Attack and Techniques is also be placed within the powers and stats section as noted above by default. It's just more convenient to put it as a separate header due to the amount of info that might be put on a characters page.) Category:Blog posts